


Are You Serious?

by thunderingskies



Series: What lies inside my heart is off the motherfuckin' meter [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “What now?”“I don’t know, I didn’t think we’d get this far.”Daichi freezes, one hand in the air, the flashlight he’s holding looming dangerously close to Yuuji’s head. He squints his eyes, his heart racing from the adrenaline of what they’re doing. Or rather, what they’re trying to do.But that idiot Yuuji is just staring back at him, a cheeky grin on his face. “Are you serious?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

“What now?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think we’d get this far.”

Daichi freezes, one hand in the air, the flashlight he’s holding looming dangerously close to Yuuji’s head. He squints his eyes, his heart racing from the adrenaline of what they’re doing. Or rather, what they’re trying to do.

But that idiot Yuuji is just staring back at him, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Are you serious?!” Daichi takes a step back, but nearly knocks right into a table.

He somehow allowed his boyfriend to convince him that it was a good idea to break into their college after hours. Well, beyond after hours - it’s now three in the morning, they’re on a serious coffee high and managed to get past the initial locks on the front doors.

But now, now that they’re here - Daichi isn’t quite sure of the  _ why _ , and as much fun as wandering around the halls are, they can do that during the day without the risk of getting in trouble for it.

“Oh! No, wait, wait. I have a good idea.” Yuuji smiles, toothy and childish, and he beckons Daichi over with a hand. “Follow me!”

Daichi sighs loudly so that it’s obvious he’s being heard but he follows anyway. They probably look ridiculous - they’re both wearing only shades of gray and black, sweatpants and sweaters, looking really conspicuously inconspicuous.

“Where are we going, Yuuji?” Daichi speeds up his walk to catch up to Yuuji, taking his hand roughly to keep him from wandering too far away. Their fingers slide together naturally, 

A chuckle, and, “Trust me!”

He wants to argue, to play difficult for a little bit, but Daichi knows it’s of no use anyway. Yuuji knows that he’ll follow him anywhere, so he just does it.

They end up at the other side of the building. Daichi doesn’t really come here that often, so he has no idea what is in store for him here.

“Yuuji, what are you up to?”

Yuuji turns, smiling at Daichi. The action does not make his heart flutter. “Just come on!” He tries the door and it opens immediately; the air is damp and warm as they step in.

Daichi blinks, not letting go of Yuuji’s hand. 

“Is this the pool?”

“Yeah.” Yuuji pulls Daichi in further, stepping out of his shoes. “Fancy a dip?” He turns, fingers gripping at the hem of his sweatshirt, tugging it over his head. 

Daichi watches the movement, eyes catching on every ripple of his muscles. He swallows, gaze dropping down a little further before moving back up to meet Yuuji’s eyes.

Yuuji drop his sweatshirt down on top of his shoes, stepping closer to Daichi. “Let me help you.”

Warm hands find their way beneath Daichi’s sweatshirt, climbing up slowly. Yuuji takes his time, fingertips pressing into his abdomen as he goes up, smirk ghosting his lips. Yuuji leans closer as he spreads his palm down on Daichi’s chest, bringing their lips close.

Daichi leans in, chasing him for a kiss, but Yuuji pulls back and chuckles. He pulls Daichi’s shirt up and off his body, tossing it down to the floor as well. He takes a moment to admire his bare skin, fingers ghosting across his chest.

He lets his fingers slide down Daichi’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, until he reaches the waistband of his sweatpants.

His eyes flick up for just a moment, looking into Daichi’s, asking more than he even knows how to with words. It’s more than just consent - it always is.

It’s asking for reassurance, for a reminder that this is what he wants.  _ This is real _ .

As always though, Daichi only has one answer.

_ I’m here. We’re here together. _

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

That grants him Yuuji’s smile, and a soft kiss. 

Their clothes get dropped in a pile on the floor. They kiss a few times, for good measure, before Yuuji pulls Daichi in closer to the pool’s edge.

“Say, Daichi,” Yuuji starts, letting his fingers slide up Daichi’s arms again, before circling around his shoulders. 

“Hm?” Daichi hums, significantly distracted, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of Yuuji. He runs his hands down his back, mapping out the delicate descent of his spine.

Yuuji leans in close, their lips just barely touching. He smiles, softly, before pulling his face back.

“You first!” He calls, stepping back and pushing Daichi right into the pool.

The water isn’t deep and Daichi lands in gracefully, popping his head up and shaking water from his hair. Yuuji is nearly doubled over in laughter, but Daichi is quick to climb out of the pool and wrap his arms around him, water dripping all over the deck.

“You are so gonna get it for that,” he promises, grinning, and then pulls him into the pool too.

Laughter rings through the air and everything else is forgotten - the time, the place, everything.

The only thing that matters is each other.


End file.
